Poor Little Rich Boys
by tatterdemalion
Summary: Although she is teased for her commoner upbringing, Haruhi knows who exactly is the rich one around here...


WARNING: this story contains spoilers for the end of the anime series.

A/N: Soooo, I was just chatting with my friend last week and she and I decided to list as many oxymorons as we could (I know, we're weird, bear with me).

Suddenly, she said, 'do you remember that old comic about Richie Rich? They called him, the "poor little rich boy"'.

I wasn't really thinking about it because I was busy thinking of another oxymoron (which was cruel kindness, by the way – I rock!).

But anyways, the point of my story is I started thinking about Ouran High School Host Club, and I watched the few final episodes and kept thinking, that even though they always tease Haruhi for not leaving the country on her middle school class trip, or that she rarely has good sushi to eat, and how the twins lent her their cell phone (that was a funny episode…WATCH IT), that Haruhi's life has been pretty good (with the exception of her mother dying – my bad). And because even though the Host Club members come from rich families, they are unhappy. So they are, 'poor little rich boys' in a sense.

This story is short, has no plot twists, no pairings, and no point. I just like the oxymoron…

Besides, I had to get away from my Tokyo Mew Mew writing craze SOONER or later…(is sucked back into the TMM vortex).

Noooooooooo……

& & &

Haruhi called them her 'poor little rich boys'. She had a break at the Host Club, her usual steady flow of customers absent and now studied her six friends closely as they entertained.

Tamaki-senpai, an illegimate child, was the result of a mistress, and abhorred by his grandmother. Yet, he always found time to tromp around in cosplay costumes and romance the various ladies who attended the Host Club as he was doing now, grabbing them by their chins to bestow honey slathered words on them.

Kyouya-senpai was the third son in their family and had been constantly reminded all his life that he was unlikely to succeed the family business, even though he had proved countless times over that he was shrewd, cunning and capable. To prove her point, he looked up from his perch at a decadent table, his glasses glinting knowingly. Haruhi blinked and looked away.

The Hitachiin brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru, had from since birth been lumped into one entity, personalities of one or the other eventually blending into the generality most people saw them as, as just the Hitachiin brothers. They looked up from their latest twincest stunt to flash her identical smirks. She raised an eyebrow, instantly picking out which was Hikaru and which was Kaoru silently as they again goaded their customers with the 'which one is Hikaru-kun game'.

Hunny-senpai had been coerced into giving up his beloved sweets and lovely things to train harder for his family's dojo, until Tamaki-senpai had convinced him and his cousin to join the host club. Hunny was currently charming the pants off several girls as he chewed a mouthful of strawberry cake with a sugar sweet smile.

Mori-senpai, stoic and scary looking, was always seen with Hunny-senpai. Most people didn't think of Mori-senpai by himself, but rather as Hunny's stooge or his companion. But Mori-senpai was his own person – caring, thoughtful, and full of wisdom, even though most of his responses were usually 'yeah' and 'uh-huh'.

But where did that leave Haruhi? The poorest student in school, here on scholarship – what did she have that could compete with the students of Ouran High School?

Haruhi had lost her mum but had her dad, who always ate dinner with her.

She was afraid of thunderstorms, but not of centipedes and brash bullies.

She had not grown up with chauffeured limos, summer homes and rich parents, but she had learned how to do things her way.

Haruhi sighed in content, drawing a crowd of heart-spotted fangirls.

Most of all, she had her friends, the Ouran High School Host Club.

They were her poor little rich boys, and she was their rich little poor girl.

& & &

Yeah…you don't have to R&R. This is a pointless story.

Ja ne!


End file.
